strike witches the force awakens volume 1 - the war begins
by rogue119
Summary: this is a story is base on 2 worlds at war from different timelines. 2014 and 1945. but then suddenly these two wars will be put into one. this is base on strike witches, star wars and modern warfare mix together. you'll be hearing stories from each one of our characters and the battles they've face. this will be the most epic tale that anyone has ever seen. these are our stories.


_**hello my fellow readers. welcome to my 2nd story on my site**_

 ** _i decided to created a story like the strike witches, this is a continuation of the seasons and the movie. this is an alternate story of the strike witches and star wars. this will also expand the strike witches universe as well, confirmed, assumed, or other._**

 **ps: i don't own the strike witches characters and the star wars characters, except the ones i own.**

 **thank you and enjoy :)**

* * *

 **a long time ago in a galaxy far far away...**

 **strike witches the force awakens**

 **volume 1 - the war begins**

 _ **opening crawl:**_

 ** _June_** ** _2014, As a large surviving Separatist Droid Army attempts to attack earth, lead by general grievous. the united defense force readies their forces to counter attack them._**

 ** _as our heroes are unaware, 3 sith warriors has been sent by the dark lord Darth sidious to deal with any Jedi on earth._**

 ** _although as the sith are unaware as well, there are many jedi knights on the blue planet than on Coruscant. also they have powers they never seen before and they are more than just knights._**

 ** _as for there army, they are not normal soldiers, and they are from different countries, worlds and beyond. and they are kids, children and teen adults._**

 ** _and as for the separatists army, not only they have droids, they something else in their army as well._**

 ** _this battle will decided the faith of earth, peace or war._**

 ** _also this will determine which side will be victorious._**

 ** _however as both sides are unaware something mysterious is about to happen and a new story is about to begin and a new history will be revealed._**

* * *

 **location: unknown**

 **date: unknown**

 **time: unknown**

it was a clear and breezy night, a young girl stand in a middle of a green field. she look up in the sky, she sense something in the force, she wonders and she said, " there coming. she also see something in the force, a vision, it shows a boy that will help this world and bring balance to the force. the girl smile and she said, " he's the chosen one, he's our savior. "

* * *

 **prologue: the beginning of the old and new war**

 **location : planet earth / moon**

 **united naval defense ship - protector**

 **ship class - cruiser**

 **date: June / 11 / 2014 Monday**

 **time: 7:30** **pm night time**

 **military time: 1930 hrs**

 **above the bright shining moon, a fleet of 100 separatists ships appear out of hyper space, while they head straight towards earth, they see a ship up ahead in the middle of the moon.**

on the flag ship of the fleet, inside the bridge, the droids detected an enemy ship ahead of them on their radar, they look back and one of them said, " general, we spotted an enemy aircraft ahead of us on our radar. " a big kaleesh cyborg droid appear from behind, he stand near above under the big screen, he look at the droids and he ask, " is it the republic? " the droids scan the enemy, then waited for confirmation, few seconds later, the big screen activated above the general, the general look at the screen, the screen show the confirmation of the ship, it said, " united naval defense force ship - protector, ship - class - cruiser , other information unknown. " the droids wonder, they were surprise, they check the date again to make sure, they scan the ship again, they wait for confimation again, few seconds later it show the same answer on the screen, the droids look at the general and one of them answer, " no sir, their with the resistance. " the general was surprise, he look at one of the droid and he ask again, " what did you say? " the droids look at the general again and one of them answer, " their with the resistance sir. " the general was surprise again, the droids wonder, then suddenly, he started to laugh a little and cough a little, he look forward and he said, " finally an enemy i can face with. " the general look up at the screen again, he look at the data, he look at the droids and he ask, " whats their strength on board their ship? " the droids check the enemy ships strength, they waited for answer, a few seconds later, the general look at the screen and the screen said, " information unknown. " the droids look at the general and one of them answer, " unknown sir, we don't what's their strength on board their ship sir. " the general started to get curious, he lookout the window, he look at the enemy ship and he said, " this should be fun. " general grievous look at the droids and he said, " order the to attack position, tell them to takeout their engines and block their escape, were gotta board their ship and meet them face to face. " the droids heard and they said, " roger roger. "

 **some separatists ships started to spread out from the fleet, they surround the enemy ship without being detected, they block their escape route, they surround the ship from above and below, then they aim their main cannons and side cannons at the enemy ship and they wait for further orders.**

the droids look at grievous and one of them said, " general all ships are in position, we block their escape and we completely surrounded them. " grievous nodded and he said, " good, not it's time to start. " grievous look at the droids and he shout, " open fire! "

 **meanwhile on board the protector, everyone was resting and talking, all the troopers and pilots are asleep in their barracks and the crew members are talking to eachuther on their bridge. everything was peaceful, then suddenly everyone felt a big shake.**

the crew members lookout through the windows, they were surprise, they see enemy ships attacking them at all sides, they look at eachuther, they nodded, they run towards their controls and positions and ready themselves for battle, one of them pick up their radio and he shouted, " get me the captain and sound the alarm, were under attack! " everyone felt another big shake again. " the crew members started checking their systems and controls.

 **few seconds later, the alarm has been activated, everyone on the ship heard the alarm. inside the barracks, all the pilots and all the troopers woke up and they heard the alarm, they run out of their barracks and they started getting ready for battle.**

 **the separatists ships keep firing at the enemy ship, the protector shields are holding, its main cannons and side cannons aim at the separatists ships and they open fire. both sides keep firing at eachuther rapidly and the rate keeps increasing every minute.**

 **back on the protector, the hanger doors open up at both sides, all the pilots head straight towards the 1st and 2nd hangers.**

all the pilots head straight towards their f-41 jet fighters, they hop into their cockpits, they check all their systems, one of them activate their radio and he ask, " alright, who want's to shoot some fighters? " one of them activated their radios and answer, " i'm ready, how about you, hope you can do better than in the simulator. " the pilot heard and he said, " oh yeah, want a bet? " he ask. one of the female pilots giggle a little and she said, " boy's will be boy's. " their squadron hop into her cockpit, she put on her helmet, she activated her radio, she hear a'lot of chatter on the radio and she said, " this is squadron leader mio Sandra Santos, alright boys and girls that's enough, we got a mission to finish. " everyone heard their squadron leader and they said, " yes mam. " mio started up her engines, she check her systems and it said, " all systems are a go. " she close her canopy, the other pilots close their canopy's as well, they started up their engines to, they check their systems, theirs said, " all systems are a go as well. " mio activated her targeting system, she nodded she look forward and she shout, " alright let's move out! " all the fighters started to hover up, they head towards hanger doors, and they fly straight out fast from both sides.

 **on the bridge of the protector, the captain made it to the bridge along with 3 of her officers.**

she and he officerd look around, they see the crew members are in their stations and controls, one of the of crew members saw the captain, they stand in attention and shouted officer on deck! " everyone heard, they saw the captain to, the captain look at everyone and she said, " at ease, back to your post. " everyone heard the captain and they went back to their post, the captain look at one of the crew members and she ask, " whats the situation seaman? " the seaman look at the captain and he answer, " yes mam, we've been surprise attack by enemy ships, we've identified them, their with separatists. " suddenly everyone felt another shake again, the captain look at the corporal and she ask, " what's the status of our defenses? " the corporal put up the defenses on the screen above them, they look at the screen and the corporal answer, " so far our shields are holding, but we don't for how long, but the the good news our main cannons and side cannons are firing at their ships as best they can, so our shields can at least recharge a little every 2 minutes. " the captain nodded and she ask, " what about their forces, any sign of them coming? " the corporal answer, " so far no, but in any case they come we'll be ready. " the captain nodded again, she look at the corporal and she ask again, " what our fighters, have they been launch yet? " the corporal look at the captain and he answer, " yes mam, mrs. mio and her squadron head not to long ago, their heading straight towards enemy as we speak. " the captain understands, she look at the corporal and she said, " alright then, contact mrs. mio and tell her to engage the enemy ships and hold them off as long as we can and tell all our troopers to be prepare and ready for any boarding party's by the enemy, also get all personnel to the escape pods incase anything happens. " the corporal heard the captain, he nodded, he look at the captain and he said, " yes captain. " the corporal turn, he head straight to the communications uplink and started contacting mio, the captain lookout at the right side window, she see's the battle going on out there, she clinch her right fists and she said, " be careful sister. "

 **back on the battlefield, mio and her squadron form up into groups of 3, they put up their targeting systems, weapons systems and tageting monitors.**

mio activate her radio and she said, " all wings report in. " everyone activated their radios and reported in, " blue 1 ready, blue 2 ready, blue 3 ready, blue 4 ready, blue 5 ready, blue 6 ready, blue 7 ready, blue 8 ready, blue 9 ready, blue 10 ready, blue 12 ready, blue 13 ready, blue 14 ready, blue 15 ready, blue 16 ready, blue 17 ready, blue 18 ready, blue 19 ready blue 20 ready, blue 21, blue 22 ready. mio nodded and she said, " okay then, it's show time, blue squadron get into attack formation. "

 **mio and her squadron get into attack formation, they ready their weapons and they head straight towards the enemy ships fasts.**

 **back on the separatists flag ship, the droids detected enemy fighters coming towards them on their radar.**

the droids look at grievous and one of them said, " sir we're picking up enemy fighters heading straight towards us. " grievous laugh a little, he look forward and he said, " interesting, let's see what they are capable of. " general grievous look at the droids and he said, " launch our fighters to counter attack and send in 2 separatist ships to dock on their ship. " the droids heard and they said, " roger roger. " grievous lookout froward at the window, he looks at the enemy ship and he said, " let's see what they can do. " grievous cough a little.

 **on top of the separatists ships the droid fighters receive orders to attack the enemy ship and their fighters, they hover up, they fly straight towards the enemy and they ready their weapons.**

 **mio and her squadron head straight towards the enemy ships they see many droid fighters heading towards them.**

mio was surprise, she nodded, she look forward and she said, " alright, it's time to attack. " mio activate her radio, " blue sqaudron, heads up, we got a'lot of enemy fighters coming towards us fasts, get ready to engage. " everyone heard and they said on the radio, " roger. " mio and her sqaudron get ready to engage, some of them are a little nervous, but they are brave and ready, they ready themselves, mio look at her picture near guidance system at the right side, she smile, her picture show of her, her brother and her 3 sisters standing together with eachuther smiling near a bridge, she nodded, she look forward, she show's her serious look, she look forward and she shout, " let's go! " both sides head straight towards eachuther fasts, 10 seconds later, both sides started to engage eachuther and it turn into a dog fight. however a few seconds later mio's side and the separatists side lost some fighters fast in different directions.

 **while the fighters face eachuther, 2 separatists ships take positions at the left and right side of the protector. they aim their main guns and side guns at the enemy ship, they open fire, but the enemy ships shields is still holding, the protector side guns aim at the 2 separatists ships, they open fire as well, but even their shields are still holding to.**

 **on the separatists flag ship, the droids see the 2 separatists ships in position near the enemy ships sides and they check on their fighters progress going up against their enemy fighters.**

grievous looks at the monitor above, he see's the battle still going, he wonders and he asks, " what's the status of the enemy fighters? " the droids check their status and numbers, one of them look at grievous and it answer, " their numbers are going down fasts every 5 minutes, our fighters out number their's, soon they'll be destroyed. " the general nodded and he said, " good, and what about our ships, are they in position. " one of the droids answer, " yes sir, they're already at the enemy ships sides. " general grievous nodded, he look at the droids and he said, " good, now it's time to meet them face to face, tell them to board their ship and takeout everyone, also gather all the data they can from their ship, i wan't know more about our enemy and do not blow that ship up. " the droids heard him and they said, " roger roger. "

 **while the battle still continues, a black separatists cruiser head straight towards the battle.**

inside the cruiser, on the bridge, 3 dark cloak figures appear, they look at the battle, one of nodded and he said, " it's time. "

 **meanwhile back on the battlefield, mio and her squadron are trying to takeout as many fighters as they can and they keep trying to takeout one of their ships.**

mio destroy 3 droid fighters in front of her, suddenly 3 droid fighters came in behind her, mio look behind her quikly, she look forward and she said, " dang it. " mio try's to escape the droid fighters by going around one of the separatists ships, then she fly right and left and fly up and down, but still she can't avoid them, mio activate her radio and she said, " this is blue leader, i need backup. " the droid fighters got her on their sight, then suddenly the fighters were taken out from above. mio saw them go down, she wonders, she look up, she see's blue 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 coming right behind her, she see's them, she look forward, she sigh a little and she said, " thanks everyone, i owe you one. " everyone heard on the radio and blue 1 said, " no problem mrs. mio. " mio look forward, she was shock for moment, she see's more of her squadron getting hit, she wonders and she said, " oh no. " mio activate her radio and she ask, " how many fighters do we have left? " everyone heard on the radiio and blue 4 answer, " 13 mam. " mio look forward and she said, " alright then. " mio think for a little, she look at her left, she was shock, she see's the protector being boarded, she activate her radio and she shout, " listen up everyone, the protector is in trouble, we gotta go help them now! " everyone heard on the radio and they wonder, blue 3 activate her radio and she ask, " what about the separatists ships mam? " mio activate her radio and she answer, " we'll deal with later, right now we need to help the others, everyone form up, were going back to help them. " everyone heard and they all shout, " roger! " mio look forward and she said, " just hang in there everyone, we're coming. " mio and squadron started to regroup, they turn back and they head straight back to the protector. "

 **on the protector, the 2 separatists ships started to dock the protectors left and right side entrances.**

on the bridge, the captain and the crew members see the enemy docking them, the captain look at everyone and she shout, " battle stations, prepare to be boarded! " everyone heard and they shout, " yes mam! " the loud speaker was activated and it said, " all perssonel battle station, this is not a drill, i repeat this is not a drill and the alarm was activated, all the troopers head straight to the side entrances, they take positions at the sides. they find cover, they ready their weapons and they aim right at the entrances doors. everyone heard their ships finish docking, they felt a little shake, they ready themselves, the droids started to breach the doors, everyone activated their h.u.d head sets, they set their weapons to semi and full automatic, the entrances doors have been breach, the droids started to move in, they see the enemy on sight and they open fire their blasters, the troopers started firing their weapons to. as of now, both side now started a fire fight.

 **back on the bridge of the protector, the crew members arm themselves and the captain ready her weapons and she activated her h.u.d headset.**

the captain look at the crewmembers and she ask, " is everyone ready? " the crew members heard, one of them look at the captain and she answer, " yes mam. " the captain nodded and she said, " okay. " the corporal look at the captain and he said, " captain, all the preperation has been made. " the captain look at the corpora, she nodded and she said, " alright, good work, what about the personnel? " the corporal answer, " my team got them all near the escape pods as plan. " the captain nodded and she said, " that's good, good work. " suddenly everyone felt a big vibration, the captain wonders and she ask, " what was that? " one of the crew members check the systems, he see's the shields are down and the right side of the ship is hit, he look at the captain and he said, " captain, our shields are gone, we've been at the right. " the captain heard, she think a little, she thought of somthing, she nodded and she said, " okay then. " the captain look at everyone and shout, " listen up, we're going to evacuate, i want everyone to head straight to the escape pods now! " the crew members heard, one of them look at the captain and she ask, " what about you mam? " the captain answer, " i'm going to to get the troopers and we'll get out together in the gunships. " the crew members look at eachuther, they nodded, they understand, the captain look at everyone again and she shout, " alright then, everyone let's move out! " everyone heard and they shout, " yes mam! "

 **at the left and right side entrances, many of the battle droids are getting hit and falling down fasts like domino's. the troopers keep up their fire and their line and some charge at the droids and they fight them face to face. as for their commanding officers they use their powers to take down the droids and they use their weapons up close in short range.**

one of the commanding officers look at the droids, she see's them still coming, she wonders and she said, " this is too easy. " suddenly behind the droids, 3 squads of eilte commando droids appear, they jump over the battle droids, they head towards the troopers and they blasts them and slash them at the same time. the commanding officers see them coming, they were surprise and one of them said, " what the, where they come from? " ; she ask. one of the commando droids head towards the commanding officers, theu try to slash them and blast them, but they were knock out fast by their powers and magic. the commanding officers look around, they see some of the troopers survive, they look at them and one of them ask, " is everyone alright? " the trooper stand up and they help those that are injured, one of the troopers look at the commanding officers and he answer, " yes mam, we're alright. " then suddenly, battle droids appeat behind them at the left side, everyone see them coming from the left side, they wonder and one of the commanding officers said, " oh no, did the left side fall? " ; she ask. the battle droids started to aim their guns at them, but then, of of nowhere, the battle droids have been cut in pieces and they fall onto the ground. everyone wonder, they look up ahead, they see mrs. mio put her light saber behind her back sword holster, she look at them, she smile and she ask, " is everyone alright? " everyone look at her, they nodded and they answer, " yes... mam. " they studderd a little as they said. few seconds later, everyone felt a big vibration again, mrs. mio look at everyone and she shout, " we need to move now, everyone to the hanger, now! " everyone heard and they shout, " right.

 **later, the 2 separatists ships keep firing at the protector, they hit their left and right side, and then they hit their middle side of the ship making a big hole.**

 **back on the separatists flag ship, on the bridge general grievous and the droids see that the 2 separatists ships has successfully dock and infiltrated the enemy ship. also they damage a little of it.**

grievous look at the monitor above, he see's the progress of his forcess attacking the ship, he lauagh a little and he said, " good good, everything is going as plan. " suddenly one of the droids pick something coming towards them from behind, the droid look at grievous and it said, " sir we pick up something coming towards us from behind. " grievous heard the droid, he nodded, he know's who's coming, he look at the droid and he said, " it's alright, it's darths sidious men, let them through and tell them that we almost finish attacking the enemy. " the droid heard and it said, " roger roger. "

 **on the protector, the crew members and personnel started to head straight towards the escape pods and they hop on board into one of them.**

the captain and some of the crew members help everyone board the escape pods, she look at one of the crew members at the left side and she shout, " is everyone aboard at your end? " ; she ask. one of the crew members look at the captain and he answer, " yes mam. " the capatain nodded and she said, " alright. " then she heard one of the crew members at the right side and one of them said, " right side is clear to. " the captain heard them, she look at the right side and she said, " good work. " suddenly the captain heard a distress call on her radio and it said, " this is unit 102, we need immediate assistance, our location is in the mess hall on the 2nd floor, we need help, please, we need... then few seconds, the distress call just stop and it's just static. the captain heard everything on the radio, she thinks a little, she nodded, she look at the crew members and she shout, " alright, listen up, i just receive a distress call from one of our own, they need help, i need 6 volunteers! " from the left and right side, 2 raise their hand on the left and 4 raise their hand on the right, the captain see 6 volunteers, she nodded, she smile and she said, " alright then. " the captain look at the other crew members and she said, " as for the rest of you, get in the escape pods and wait for further orders, is that clear? " ; she ask. the others look at the captain and they all answer, " yes mam. " the captain nodded and smile, then she show a serious look and she said, " okay then, let's go. "

 **meanwhile, mio and the surviving troopers head straight towards to the hanger.**

the doors open, 2 troopers walk in, they check and secure the perimeter, they look around, they don't see any enemy in the hanger, they look to their left and they both see 3 l.a.a.t's gunships in the hanger, they nodded and they shout, " clear! " everyone walkout, they walk towards the 2 troopers, they gather around them, mio look at them and she ask, " did you find any aircraft? " the 2 troopers nodded and one of them answer, " yes mam. " they pointed to the front, everyone look over where they pointed, they see th 3 gunships, mio look at the 2 troopers , she smile and she said, " good work you 2. " the 2 troopers look at mio, they smile and they said, " no problem Mrs. mio. "

 **suddenly mio sense a disturbance in the force, she look at the door, she see's a black cloak figure appear.**

everyone see it, mio look at the troopers and she said, " everyone get to the gunships, i'll handle this. " everyone heard mio, they head towards the gunships, however 4 troopers stay with her. mio look at the 4 troopers and she said, " did you hear me troopers, i said go, that's an order. " the troopers look at mio and one of them said, " with all do respect mam, we want to help. " mio look at them, she see's their serious, she smile and she said " thank you. " the blak cloak figure walk towards them, mio see's it coming, she look at the troopers and she said, " get ready. " the trooper heard, they ready their weapons, they aim at the black cloak figure, mio activate her ability, her eyes turn purple, she tookout her light saber behind her, she activate it, it shows purple and she ready''s herself. the black cloak figure tookout it's light saber, it activated it and it shows red, it look at them and it said, " surrender or be destroyed. " mio and the trooper look at eachuther, they look at the black cloak figure and mio said, " we'll won't surrender. " the dark cloak figure nodded and it said, " so be it. " the black cloak figure activate it's ability and it said, " then suffer the consequences. " it run towards them, mio point her light saber at the black cloak figure and she said, " take him down. " the troopers fire their weapons at it, it dodge every one of their shots, mio see it's movement's and she said, " it's fasts. " the black figure jumpup , it land behind them fasts, everyone look behind, the black cloak figure push them away with the force, everyone fall down to the ground, mio got up fasts, the troopers start to get up, then suddenly the black figure throw it's light saber at them and it's light saber cut them down one by one, mio saw them go down fasts, she was shock, she show her serious look, the black figures light saber return, it looks at mio and it ask, " you ready to die jedi? " mio look at the black figure and she said, " your gotta pay for what you done. " the black cloak figure take it's stance, mio take her stance to, they both look at eachuther, then few seconds later, they both dash to eachuther and they both started to duel.

 **a while later, minna and 5 of the crew members made it to the mess hall, the doors open, they check the area and they sweep for any survivors.**

minna check her scanners on her h.u.d, the readingson her h.u.d shows nothing yet, then few seconds later, it shows 6 lifeforms behind a door in front of her, minna look at the crew members and she said, " let's go, this way. " the crew members heard, minna and the crew members head straight forward, they ready themselves in front of the door, minna press the open button at the right side near the door, the door open, minna and the crew members sigh and are relieved, they see 6 female troopers, minna look at them and she ask, " is everyone alright? " the female pilots look at minna and one of them answer, " yes captain. " everyne felt a bigger vibration, minna know's what that was, she look at everyone and she shout, " we need to move now! " everyone heard and they all head straight out of the mess hall.

 **on the separatists flag ship, on the bridge grievous started to be furious, he look at the monitor, he see's the enemy ships engine been damage.**

he look the droids and he shout, " i thought i told them not to blow the ship up. " suddenly general grievous see's the black cruiser ship on top of the enemy ship, he calms down, he look at the droids and he said, " on second thought, tell them to blow the ship us. " the droids wonder, they look at the general and one of them dsid, " but sir, their's still droids aboard on that ship, and what about the information? " it ask. the general look at the droids and he answer, " don't worry, we have plenty of droids and as for the information, that's been already taken care of. "

 **back on the protector, in the hanger, mio and the black cloak figure still keep fighting eachuther, they swing their light sabers like true warriors and knights.**

they both stop for a minute, the black cloak figure was surprise, it look at mio, it see's mio not tired yet and her abilities is still full. the black cloak figure wonders and it ask, " what are you? " mio look at the black cloak figure and she answer, " i'm mio sabra Santos, i'm a jedi and an officer of the united defense force. " suddenly they felt a bigger vibration above the hanger, a dozen full of crates drop in between them, the black figure clear back, mio clear back to, she look at the black cloak figure and she said, " the next time we meet, it''ll be different. " mio head straight back to the troopers and the black cloak figure, it teleported out of their fasts. mio got in one of the gunships fasts, she look at one of the troopers and she ask, " is everyone on board? " one of the troopers look at mio and she answer, " yes mam. " mio smile and she said, " good work. " the troopers smile and one of them said, " thank you mam. the gunships fly out of the hanger fasts, then few minutes later the hanger started to explode and they head towards back to earth.

however from behind, a couple of droid fighters follow them from behind and they started shooting at them. one of the troopers look at mio and she said, " mam, we got enemy fighters behind us. " mio look at the troopers, she smile and she said, " don't worry, we'll be fine. the troopers wonders, suddenly the droid fighters were shot down from above, then few minutes later, blue squadron swoop down, they regroup with the everyone and they follow them back to earth. mio activate her radio and she said, " good work blue squadron. " everyone heard on the radio and they all said, " thank you mam. " mio ask, " did the captain got out? " one of the pilots answer on the radio, " yes mam, we recieve word that the captain and the others got out in the escape pods. " mio took a deep breath and she said, " that's good. "

 **the 2 separatist ships fire their main guns and side guns at the protector. it started cripple, it broke apart and it explode into pieces.**

on the black separatists cruiser , the black cloak figure appear in a dark room, 2 more black figures stand in front of it, they look at the black figure and one of them ask, " did you find one of them? " the black figure nodded as an aswer, they all look at eachuther, all 3 of them put down their hoods, they have dark masks on their faces and their all half man and half machine, one of them said, " lord sidious will be please, however the real target is this one. " the sith warrior tookout a picture of a teenage boy, the sith warrior show the picture to the other 2 and he said, " our target is this boy.

 **location: abandoned island / pacific ocean**

 **plain open field near a jungle**

 **date: June / 11 /2014**

 **time: 10:30 pm night time**

 **military time: 1000 hrs**

 **hours later, on an abandoned island, mio and the troopers help the captain get the crew members and the personnel out of the escape pods and they get them to a safer area in the jungle.**

mio look at the captain and she ask, " can we talk? " the captain heard, she look at mio and she answer, " sure. " they both walk up to a hill, they stand in front of eachuther, mio look at the captain, she smile and she said, " i'm glad your okay minna. " minna smile, she look at mio and she said, " you to mio. " they both hug eachuther, they finish hugging, mio look at minna and she said, " we need to let our brother know about what happen. " minna look at mio, she nodded and she said, " i know, we will. " they both look at the dark sky and mio said, " another war begins. " minna look at mio, she smile and she said, " you know, were gotta be in his battalion. " mio smile, she look at minna and she said, " i know, it'll be like old times. "

* * *

 **prologue end.**

 **our story begins.**

 **opening theme: ghost recon wildlands song - we are ghosts / mix with strike witches operation victory arrow opening song - connect link**

 **hey readers and soldiers, you've just reached the end of my prologue. thank you for reading my story. now the story begins. if you enjoyed this prologue, follow/favorite the story if you want to. feel free to leave any comments or reviews below. until then my fellow readers, i'll see you guys in the first chapter.**

 **next time: chapter 1 - a new world and a new universe part 1**


End file.
